Sermon at Adobo
by Ryuen1 n' Zap Mama
Summary: Taglish:: for Pinoys lang po:: Sen & Ru:: Medyo OOC:: sorry po, di ako marunong magsummarize:: :: RnR po:: Thanks po::


**Sermon At Adobo**

_By: Zap Mama_

Genre: General

Warning/s: OOC; crap; Taglish, for Pinoys only.

Cast/s: Sendoh _and_ Rukawa

A/N: Wala lang. Tag fic ulet. Gusto ko kasing magsulat tapos wala naman akong maisip na idea, so minsan, nangyari itong 'situation' na to sakin, naisip ko na… wala lang, medyo okay naman, kaya eto, try kong isulat. Sana okay lang to sa inyo. Talagang hindi ako magaling magsulat lalo na in tagalog, although hindi rin naman ako expert sa English, so please bear with me na lang. Thanks po tsaka RnR na lang. Salamat ulet.

**NOT MINE.**

**-----------------**

Kainis. Badtrip. Irita talaga. Hindi ko alam kung bakit nangyari ito sa akin itong araw na to. Akala ko pa naman okay ang kakalabasan nang araw na to, yun pala… basta. Kainis pa rin. Badtrip talaga. Irita! Hindi ko alam kung pano nangyari ang lahat at bigla ko na lamang natagpuan ang sarili ko na mag-isa sa loob nang bahay namin. Ang labo talaga, ang alam ko kasama ako dapat sa lakad ngayon nang pamilya eh. Pero tingnan niyo… eto ako ngayon at mag-isa sa loob nang bahay namin… namumula na ang mata sa kakamaktol.

Bakit ba kasi kelangan niyang maging bungangera sa umaga? Hindi ba niya alam ang kasabihan na magloko ka na sa laseng wag lang sa bagong gising? Ako pa naman yung tipo nang tao na kapag bagong gising ayoko nang kinakausap ako… worst, yung sesermonan mo kagad ako eh hindi pa nga ako nakakapagmumog!

Napabuntong hininga na lang ako habang nakahiga sa kama. Nakatingin lang sa kisame at talagang asar na asar sa Mama ko at lalo na sa sarili ko. Bakit ba kasi kelangang ipanganak ako na may dambuhalang pride sa ulo? Hindi ko ba alam na ang pride ang isa sa pinaka-worst na trait! Kainis talaga. Badtrip.

'I hate me…I hate me… I hate me…'

Ano ba yan… parang commercial.

Napasuntok na lang ako sa unan ko- daig ko pa ang isang batang naagawan nang kendi. Ilang taon naba ako para umarte pa nang ganito? 16. Nakakahiya na masyado ang pagiging isip-bata ko at pagiging spoiled.

Kahit ipikit ko ang mga mata ko para subukang matulog na lang, nakikita ko pa rin ang ginawa kong kapalpakang kaninang umaga…

_Flashback…_

"Kung hindi ka sasama, sabihin mo na lang, habang pinagmamadali ka lalo ka namang bumabagal!"

"Hn… kagigising ko lang."

"Ako nga kanina pa ako gising eh! Bilisan mo na diyan, napaka-kupad mo- tinaguriang basketball player ka pa naman din, ano ka ba? Tapos mamaya ako naman ang mamadaliin nang Daddy mo, keso ang bagal-bagal kong kumilos. Ang dami ko pa kayang inaasikaso dito- yung mga sampay, yung mga aso pa…!"

"Eh di wag niyong gawin."

"Anong wag gawin… bakit, sa kalye ka ba nakatira? Gusto niyo na lang ba na iwanang magulo ang bahay… kayo na lang!"

'Kainis… kainis…kainis…'

Umagang-umaga, asar na ko kagad- ano pa bang dapat ko gawin para naman kahit paano eh, lumamig ang ulo ko? Naisipan ko na lang na maghilamos muna… kanina pa daldal nang daldal si Mama, nakakairita na yung bunganga niya… konti pa talaga Kaede… konting konti na lang…

"Ano ba tong kwarto mo, kwarto ba to o gubat? Hindi ka marunong mag-ayos, pati kumot mo basta nilukot mo na lang… susmaryosep Kaede, ano ka ba naman… ilang taon ka na ba sa inaakala mo? Hindi ka na sanggol no!"

"Oi, ano ba yan, malayo-layo pa ang pupuntahan natin, bilisan niyo nang dalawa diyan!"

Ayan. Nagsalita na si Daddy. Pag nagsalita na nang ganyan yan, isa lang ibig sabihin nun… ready na siyang umalis at mangiiwan talaga yun kapag hindi pa kami handa.

"Oo na! Ikaw naman basta nakahanda ka na- palibhasa wala ka namang inaasikaso! Kaede, ano ba yan, wala na bang ibabagal yang kilos mo!"

Pinuntahan na ko ni Mama- tamang tama, tapos na rin akong maghilamos nun…

Ewan ko ba… hindi ko alam kung ano ang nagyari pero bigla ko na lang nabitawan ang mga salitang iyon…

Siguro dahil sa inis ko… sa asar… sa ingay niya…

Sa… sa…

"Ano kaya kung maiwan ka na lang dito at kami na lang ni Daddy ang pumunta? Mukhang marami ka pang gagawin sa bahay eh."

Natahimik si Mama. Napalunok naman ako… At parang hindi pa ata nasiyahan ang demonyong 'ako' dahil humirit pa ulet ako…

"O, napikon ka ngayon… hn."

"Wala ka talagang kwentang bata ka… wala kang utang na loob…"

'Tama na…'

"…pinagdadasal pa naman lagi kita na sana makapasa ka sa mga subjects mo…"

'Tama na…'

"…maging MVP ka sa varsity…tapos… tapos! Bastos ka… bakit mo ko sinasagot nang ganun ha? Nagmamalaki ka naba!"

'Tama na sabi eh…!'

"Kayong dalawa na lang umalis…!"

At dun na ngang nagsimulang magalit pa lalo si Mama. Galit na galit siya sa sinabi ko, hindi niya matanggap na ako, anak niya, ang nagsalita pa nang ganun sa kanya… Nasa loob na siya nang banyo nun at naliligo na rin pero salita pa siya nang salita. Pero… alam ko, alam ko siyempre na…

…_umiiyak_ siya.

Tama. Napaiyak ko nga si Mama. Naiinis ako. Pero hindi ko alam kung saan at kung kanino. Sa kanya ba? O sa akin? Ang dami ring sinabi ni Mama…nasaktan din ako sa mga sinabi niya pero hindi ko na lang ito pinahalata. Malamang lang naman na magalit siya dahil sumobra naman talaga ako sa pagsagot. Para daw kasing pinalabas ko na katulong siya sa bahay…

Napalunok ako… ang sakit nang mata ko… hindi ko alam na… tagos pala sa buto ang sinasabi niya…

Huli na…

Pumunta ako sa sala at nakita kong nagbabasa na nang dyaryo si Daddy.

"Hindi na ko sasama."

"Ano…?" Napatingin sakin si Daddy.

"Sabi ko… _ayoko_ nang sumama."

"Aba, eh… bakit naman?"

At nagkulong na nga ako sa kwarto.

Ilang minuto pa at narinig ko na handa na silang dalawa umalis. Minsan na sa akin tinanong ni Mama kung bakit daw ganito ang paguugali ko. Tila daw ba ang hirap kong pakisamahan. Masyado daw akong 'malayo' sa kanila at mahilig mapag-isa. Higit sa lahat, hindi masyadong kumikibo.

Naiinggit daw siya dun sa mga kapatid niya na merong mga anak (mga pinsan ko) na malapit sa kanilang magulang at 'open' din sa kanila. Samantalang ako…

Nakatingin lang ako sa kisame- nakatulala at iniisip pa rin ang mga pangyayari kanina—maya maya pa ay…

Sabi nila… kahit daw minsan, kahit daw gaano pa katigas nang ulo nang mga anak, hindi pa rin sila kayang tiisin nang kanilang mga magulang… sa kaso ko kaya, ganun rin?

May kumatok sa pinto ko…

"Kaede… sumama ka na, anak, andun lahat nang mga pinsan mo- malamang gusto ka rin nilang makita…"

Sumisinghot pa si Mama… halatang medyo umiiyak pa rin…

"Ayoko…"

"Sige na Kaede, sumama ka na…"

At umiral na naman ang wala kong kwentang pride…

"Sa susunod na isumbat niyo sa akin ang ginagawang niyong pagdadasal at kung ano-ano pa… wag na lang! Sana ipagdasal mo na lang na bumagsak ako o kaya, mapilay ako para hindi na ako makapaglaro kahit kelan!"

Napatahimik at nagulat na lang ako sa mga sinabi ko…

Maya maya pa…

…naiyak na lang ako.

_End of Flashback_

Mahigit dalawang oras na akong mag-isa sa bahay ngayon, nagplano akong mag-praktis nang basketball pero tila ba ayaw kumilos nang katawan ko sa pagkakaupo. Daig ko pa ang nababaliw na—

Maya maya pa ulet, kumakalam na ang sikmura ko. Napatingin ako sa wall clock, maglu-lunch na pala…

Nang tumayo ako upang tingnan kung may ulam sa kaldero… nakita ko na wala palang naluto. Napalunok na lang ako.

'Engot ka talaga Kaede, kaya nga handaan dapat sana ang pupuntahan mo eh, pano ka ngayon? Hindi ka naman marunong magluto… worst, _wala_ ka naman alam gawin.'

Binukas ko ang ref namin at naghanap nang kung ano lang ang pwedeng maging 'instant' pero kahit hotdog, wala.

'Hindi pa nga pala kami nag-grocery.'

Pumasok ako sa kwarto at tiningnan ang phone. Sa totoo lang, huli na pero… nagsisisi ako… gusto ko naman kasi talagang sumama sa kanila eh… wala man sa ayos ko pero, gusto ko rin naman na makita ang mga pinsan ko… masaya rin kasi ang reunion, kahit na madalas na nasa isang tabi lang ako o kaya wala lang…

Lalo na panahon ngayon… lahat ay medyo busy sa kung ano-ano… kaya naman kapag nag-reunion kami, lahat present, lahat nang pamilya nandun…

'Pano ka ngayon… tatlo na lamang nga kayo sa pamilya, hindi ka pa sumama…'

Sa totoo lang, gusto kong humabol… pero ang pride ko lang ang pumipigil sa akin na gawin yun. Dala nila Mama at Daddy ang sasakyan- pero, pwede naman ako mag-train papunta dun… dalawang oras nga lang pero.. pero siyempre, kung aalis na ako ngayon, malamang sabay lang kami darating dun…

Pero…

Napansin kong medyo lumalabo na naman ang paningin ko…

'Kainis ka talaga Kaede… napaka-iyakin mo talaga…'

Nakokonsesiya lang naman kasi ako sa ginawa ko kanina… nasaktan din kasi ako sa mga sinabi ni Mama… pero, sa aminin ko man o hindi…

…tama siya.

At kung nasaktan ako… lalo na _siya_, diba?

RING!

RING!

"Hello?"

"…"

"Hello…?"

"…Oi."

"Rukawa? Kaw ba yan?"

"Um.."

"Heh, musta? Napatawag ka…?"

"Wala lang…"

"Heh, ganun?"

"…"

"Oi, ano ka ba- magsalita ka naman!"

"…"

"Rukawa…(tsktsk) bahala ka, ibababa ko na tong phone-…!"

"Nagugutom na ako."

Nalipasan na ako nang gutom. Pero kahit ganun pa man, malakas pa rin akong kumain. Hindi kaya gutom lang lahat nang page-emote ko kanina? Basta ang alam ko… ang sarap nang adobo. Yun lang. Nakatingin lang siya sakin habang kumakain ako… inalok ko naman siya kumain kanina pero ayaw niya, busog na daw siya…

Parang… na-conscious na ata ako…

"…ayaw mo talagang… kumain?"

Umiling siya… nakangiti lang.

"…bahala ka…"

Natawa lang siya.

"Bakit ka… tumatawa diyan?" Napa-pout lang tuloy ako.

"Hehe, wala lang… nafla-flattered lang ako kasi mukhang sarap na sarap ka sa luto ko eh."

"Ch… gunggong ka."

"Hehe…" A pause. "Oy Rukawa… siguro naman alam mo na ang dapat mong gawin mamaya, diba?"

Hinayaan ko lang na magsalita ang kolokoy na to sa harap ko. Basta ako, gutom ako at medyo manhid na rin ang mata ko sa kakaiyak kanina. Naalala ko nga nung bigla siyang dumating sa bahay after nung tawagan ko siya…

_Flashback_

DING DONG!

"O? Bakit namumula ang mata mo, may sore eyes ka ba?"

Hindi ko siya sinagot, pinatuloy ko na lang siya sa loob nang bahay nang walang kibo. Nagulat na lang ako nang may dala siyang plastic.

"Ano yan… pasalubong?"

"Alin, eto? Hindi no, manok to tska paminta, dahon nang laurel, at iba pa…"

Napakunot lang ako nang noo…

"Namalengke ka ba…?"

"Hehe… hindi ba obyus?" A grin.

"Hn…"

Napaupo na lang ako sa may dining chair…

"Asan ang kaldero niyo, tsaka yung chopping bard, asukal…"

Nagulat ako sa mga sinsabi niya…

'Ano bang problema nito…?'

"A..ano? Ano bang gagawin mo?"

Napangiwi lang siya sakin…

"Duh, akala ko ba nagugutom ka- eh di magluluto ako! Ano pa ba?"

'Ano daw… _ipagluluto_ niya ako…?'

Dun lang ata medyo nagising ang diwa ko… napatayo na lang ako…

"Ipag…luluto moko?" Para akong timang, kasasabi lang naman niya diba?

"Heh… malamang, eh alam ko namang _marami_ ka kasing alam na gawaing-bahay kaya…-!"

"Ch… gunggong ka."

"Hahaha, joke lang, eto naman hindi na mabiro…o, bilis na, asan na yung mga hinihingi ko kanina."

Napailing na lang ako at kinuha ko na lang ang mga hinihingi niya…

Gusto kong matawa habang nagluluto siya, ewan ko ba. Para kasing wala sa image niya na marunong siyang magluto. Then again, chef ang Daddy niya, no wonder.

'Buti pa to… maraming alam sa buhay…'

"Ano na naman iniisip mo diyan?"

Nakapatong ang ulo ko sa mga kamay ko sa lamesa…

"Wala lang…"

"Heh… ayan kasi, nagmamalaki, hindi naman pala kaya!"

"Wag ka ngang mayabang…"

Napatawa na lang siya…

Maya maya pa… lalo na lang kumalam ang sikmura ko…

Inilapag niya ang niluto sa harap ko… sa totoo lang, gutom na gutom na ako.

"O ayan, mahal na _Prinsipe_, sana magustuhan mo ang specialty ko… adobo!" A grin.

Napatingin na lang ako sa kanya at napailing nang ulo…

"Tahimik… _kawal_."

Natawa lang siya sa sinabi ko.

Maya maya pa… ang sarap na nang kain ko.

_End of Flashback…_

Naka-tatlong round yata ako nang kanin… kaya naman hindi ako makatayo sa upuan. Ang lakas ko rin pala kumain. Buti na lang at kahit paano, hindi ako madaling tumaba. Siguro malaki talaga ang naitutulong nang pagiging athlete.

"Wow, naubos mo yung niluto ko hah!" Kumindat lang siya sakin.

Nakakahiya pero… pucha, namula yata pisngi ko.

"Hehe, uuyy… namumula siya."

"Ch, tumahimik ka… gunggong." At uminom na lang ako nang tubig para kahit paano… 'lumamig' naman ang tila ba 'namumula' kong mukha!

Five miutes… ten minutes ata kaming wala lang kibo… akala ko nga forever na, pero, as usual, siya pa rin ag naunang nag-ingay. Buti na lang malumanay pa rin ang boses niya.

"Oy Rukawa, narinig mo ba ang sinabi ko kanina? Siguro naman alam mo na ang dapat mong gawin mamaya pag dating nang Mama mo, diba?"

Hindi ako umiimik. Partly kasi nang dahilan ko ay inaantok na ako… nakakahiya dahil sa pagkakaalam ko, ganito ang isang patabaing baboy. Kain-tulog lang. Pero, hindi rin naman ako inutil dahil alam ko ang sinasabi niya…

'Alam ko… alam ko ang dapat kong gawin…'

Napabuntong-hininga siya…

"Pano na lang yan…"

Napatingin ako sa kanya at nakita kong tila ba natatawa siya…

"Ano…?"

"Ang sabi ko, pano na lang yan kung mag-aasawa ka na, tapos wala kang alam gawin? Ni magluto or mag-saing, hindi mo alam… puro instant na lang ba ang kakainin nang asawa mo?" At natawa siya. Siguro na-imagine niya ako at yung 'mapalad' kong asawa na nauumay na sa kakakain nang instant ramen!

'Ch, ang sama talaga nito!'

"Ch, bahala nayun siyempre… matututo rin ako balang araw." Sabay pout.

"Hahaha…kelan kaya yun!"

"Ch, tska bakit ba… lalake naman ako ah, trabaho yan nang babae."

"Oy hindi rin, yung ibang babae, gusto nila rin na kahit paano marunong magluto ang mga lalake noh…hm."

"So, anong ibig mo sabihin dun? Na gusto ka na nang lahat nang babae kasi marunong kang mag-adobo?"

"Hehe, kahit naman yata hindi ako marunong magluto, magugustuhan pa rin nila ako eh!"

Grabe, ang hangin!

At natawa na lang siya dahil sa reaction nang mukha ko…irita! Pero… natawa na lang din ako… wala lang. Maswerte lang siguro ako dahil may kaibigan ako na gaya niya na andiyan pag kinailangan mo…

"Wish mo lang Rukawa na makapag-asawa ka ng katulad ko!"

"Baket, sinabi ko bang _lalake_ ang gusto ko?"

Silence…

"Oy, ano na, hm?"

"Anong… ano na?"

"Okay ka na ba? I mean, kalimutan mo nayun, alam ko naman na kahit si _Mr Sungit_ ka eh, may malambot ka ring puso-hehehe. Alam ko naman na nagsisikap ka para maging isang mabuting anak sa kanila, and, siguro, minsan feeling mo lang yun- na hindi nila napapansin ang mga ginagawa mo or yung mga achievements mo… alam nila yun no. Isa pa, alam ko na kahit hindi mo sabihin- alam kong mahal na mahal mo ang mga parents mo. In return, alam kong proud din sila sayo…"

"…"

"Hm, natural lang din na minsan nasasagot natin sila- I mean, ako rin ganun no! Dati nga nasagot ko rin Mom ko eh, nagalit din sakin… pero, ayun, alam ko naman kasing mali ako… kaya nag-sorry na lang ako, tapos nun, okay na! Ang gaan ng pakiramdam…."

"…"

"…tsaka, siguradong alam din nang Mama mo kanina ang pagkakamali niya, hindi ba at kinatok ka pa niya sa kwarto upang piliting sumama ka? It only means that she cares diba? Kaya wag mong iisipin na hindi ka nila mahal or wala ka lang sa kanila…gusto lang nila na lumaki kang responsible…kaya wag ka ring bastang magagalit sa kanila, alam mo hindi habang buhay kasama natin ang mga parents natin… kaya dapat magpasensiya lang din tayo sa kanila… balang araw, magiging 'daddy' ka rin… that time, I'm sure… maalala mo lahat nang sinabi nila sayo…"

A pause…

"Oy… Ru…?"

Nakayuko lang ako all those time na nagsasalita siya… nakatingin sa kamay ko na nakapataong sa hita ko… nagulat na lang ako nang biglang may nalaglag sa kamay ko na basa…

'Kainis ka talaga Kaede… iyakin ka talaga…'

Nagulat na lang ako nang bigla niyang inangat ang mukha ko… nagulat ako dun kaya naman ang naging initial reaction ko siyempre ay tapikin ang kamay niya at punasan ang mata ko gamit ang kamay ko.

"…_ka_…_ka_inis…kainis ka."

A soft chuckle.

"Ikaw rin… _kainis_ ka rin, alam mo ba yun."

Napatingin ako sa kanya… at bakit naman kaya ako sinabihan nito nang ganun?

"…kainis ka dahil ang inubusan mo ko nang adobo."

"A…ano!"

"…"

"…"

At natawa na lang kami pareho.

Napatingin ako sa pintuan nang kwarto ko dahil may kumakatok. Tinigil ko muna ang panonood nang NBA tapes at tumayo upang buksan ang pinto…

Pagbukas ko…

'Mama…'

Ngumiti siya akin…

"Sorry hah, medyo ginabi na kami…dinalan ka namin nang pasalubong, kainin mo na lang bukas, okay?"

Umatras ako habang hindi nakatingin sa kanya… tumuloy si Mama sa loob nang kwarto ko. Hindi ko parin makuhang tumingin sa kanya… para ba kasing… hiyang hiya ako… para ba kasing hindi ko alam ang sasabihin ko…

/"… _siguro naman alam mo na ang dapat mong gawin mamaya, diba?"/_

"Kaede, anak…-!"

"Mama…"

Napatingin ako sa kanya at… napakagat na lang ako sa labi ko… ayoko na sanang maiyak pa kasi… ang sakit na nang mata ko eh pero mukhang may drama pa rin ako kahit gabi na…

"Mama… so…_sorry_ kanina hah… hindi ko… hindi ko sinasadyang sagutin ka nang ganun. Hindi ko lang talaga napigilan ang sarili ko… pero…"

May tumulo sa isa kong pisngi…

"…sorry _po _talaga, Mama…"

At alam niyo ba, daig ko pa ang isang seven years old nung gabi nayun dahil iyak lang talaga ako nang iyak habang yakap-yakap ko si Mama… umiiyak din siyempre si Mama at humingi din siya nang sorry sa akin- alam niyang may pagkakamali din daw kasi siya…

Nung gabi nayun… habang nakahiga sa kama, hindi ko naiwasang kunin ang celphone ko upang pasalamatan ang isang taong may malaking nagawa para sakin nung araw nayun…

'**oi sendoh, gcng kpb?'**

Maya maya pa… tumunog ang aking celphone…

'**o0, y po?** **;)'**

'**tnx…'**

'**san? ;)'**

'Pano ko nga ba sasabihin…?'

Medyo napaisip pako nang matagal eh, pero para gawing short at simple na lang, yun na lang ang nai-type ko… at sa tingin ko, na-gets na niya yun!

'**sa sermon _at…_ adobo?' **

'**lol ala yun, gusto mo pa nang part2?' ;)**

'**yung _adobo_ na lang…pwede?'**

**((OWARI/FIN/WAKAS))**

**a/n:** Haay…ang boring noh? Hehe, sorry po! Anyway, sana kahit paano ay may napulot kayong 'aral' (naks!) Hehe, ala lang… mas madali palang magsulat kapag base sa experience! Hehe! Anyway, hindi siya SenRu so… pasensiya na sa mga fans na nag-expect… at least Sen AND Ru! So… ano na? Love niyo na ba ang mga parents niyo! LOL. Hehe, we **should**, as their children. RnR! Thanks. UY! Timing na timing! **HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY** PALA! Sa lahat nang mga MOMMY- _Happy Mother's Day_ po! Wala talaga akong planong i-post to eh, kaso bigla kong naalala na mother's day pala ngayon! Heheheheh! Ryuen, fwend, PK, JL, pakisabi sa mga ermats niyo, _Happy Mom's Day_! 0

**a/n2:** (To **_ADDICTED TO SD_**- from: **Ryuen**) Uy, um, sabi ni Ryuen, thanks daw sa mga reviews mo tsaka, bale yung sequel daw nang _CRUSH_, tapos na talaga yun… um, iniisip lang namin kung kelan kaya pwedeng i-post. Bale, (eto ang **hint/teaser **ewan ko kung teaser pero… doon bale, nagawang yayain ni RuRu si Sen na lumabas…lol. Diba sa _Crush_, yun talaga ang gusto niyang ma-accomplish! LOL. Tapos… basta, ayun… hehe. Secret na…)

**a/n3: **Yung fic na _Please Don't Ask Me_, hehehe, hindi po amin yun- sa mga friends po namin iyon na may account sa ffnet dati, pero nawala at nakalimutan na nila yung account nila at well, bago kasi nangyari yun, nagawa na nila yung fic na yun kaya pina-post na lang nila sa amin.


End file.
